A set-top box (STB) is typically provided by a multiple-systems operator (MSO) to a subscriber so that the subscriber may receive multimedia services offered by the MSO. The STB can be used by the subscriber to access a variety of multimedia services, including but not limited to live or linear television, digital video recorder (DVR) content, video-on-demand (VoD) content, over-the-top (OTT) content, and others.
Typically, content providers may deliver targeted advertisement content within a content stream, wherein the targeted advertisement content is selected based upon characteristics of an end-user receiving the content. Targeted advertisement may be achieved by the switching of an audio video (A/V) stream from network content to targeted advertisement content. Targeted advertisement content may be placed in a content stream between fillers so that the advertisement content may be presented to an end-user in a complete format rather than being interrupted by content acquisitions of various durations. These fillers are typically characterized by all frames being I-frames, thus the group of pictures (GOP) size (i.e., number of frames between two I-frames) is typically one for a filler region of a content stream.
When content is recorded at a set-top box (STB) or other customer premise equipment (CPE) device, the portion of a filler region that is received at the STB after the acquisition is recorded along with the advertisement content and kept in storage. As a result of the filler region characteristics, subsequent trickplay of the recorded content may present the filler frames for an extended duration. Because filler frames are typically blank images or screens (e.g., blue, black or any other color), extended presentation of the filler frames during trickplay can create an undesirable and frustrating presentation to the end user.
Typically, during trickplay of a recorded piece of content, only complete frames (e.g., I-frames) are processed and output to a display, and the speed of the trickplay is determined by the number of frames skipped between two presented I-frames. The relationship between a number of skipped frames (e.g., frame skip count (FSC)) and a given trickplay speed may be defined by a linear equation that also involves a frame repeat count (FRC) which is used to manage user perception of the trickplay speed. For example, the FRC may be set at a lower value for higher trickplay speeds to give the impression of speed.
The continuous I-frames making up a filler region of targeted advertisement content, though useful during playback to allow time for acquiring the new stream carrying the advertisement content, are not suitable when it comes to trickplay of the same content. For example, during trickplay of the content, the consecutive I-frames cause a longer duration display of the filler region. Moreover, at lower trickplay speeds the FRC is typically set to a higher value which causes every filler frame computed to be displayed for a longer duration. Further, the FRC value is typically computed from the GOP size of the content, but GOP size of the underlying content is not applicable to a filler region. A higher FRC value during trickplay of the filler region may cause an expansion in the display time of the filler region during trickplay. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for carrying out a trickplay function on a filler region of a content stream.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.